


AAAAHHHH!!!!

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Thank the Gayi'kaab Server for This [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based off of a video, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Typical Nightfalcon TCW fic where the first chapter is fluff and the second one is angst, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: A training video goes wrong in a hilarious way.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Hardcase, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Thank the Gayi'kaab Server for This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886629
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. And she - AAAAHHHH!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can, once again, thank the Gayi'kaab server for this little fic. Someone dropped off this video: [ and then I was like "okay this but with the 501st" and this was born. Enjoy the fluff!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpgzIR4Y7Bk&feature=youtu.be</a)

“A training video?” Ahsoka asked in surprise as she and Rex walked down the hall to the training room.

“For anyone to see, really. Just to show off how strong our _kih’vod’ika_ is,” Rex said with a grin, “If you’re up for it.”

“Okay,” Ahsoka said, “So, who’s my demonstration partner?” she asked just as they stepped into the training hall. Already, several troopers had taken off the top parts of their armor and blacks and were already sparring on the mats - Jesse and Echo, Fives and Hardcase, Dogma and Appo, Vaughn and Tup - with several other troopers sitting on the side.

“Ech’ika!” Rex called, and Echo shoved Jesse away as he heard his name being called, “Would you like to be Commander Tano’s sparring partner today?”

“Sure thing, sir!” the ARC said, and walked up to Ahsoka and Rex, “What’s with the holocam?”

“We’re going to show off Sok’ika’s skills,” Rex said with a grin, and Echo nodded.

“Anything for the 501st’s _kih’vod’ika_ ,” Echo said, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“I’m not that small, am I?” she asked, and both troopers laughed.

“Sok’ika, your montrals barely pass our shoulders. You’re pretty short.” Echo said, and Ahsoka pouted slightly before turning to Rex.

“So, Rexter, what do you have in mind?” Ahsoka asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Just demonstrating how strong you are - and to show how a small person can tackle a larger opponent,” Rex said. Ahsoka smiled a little with her teeth at Echo, who gulped.

“Shall we?” Ahsoka asked sweetly, and Echo nodded. Rex called Tup to hold the holocamera, and Vaughn went to go spar with Jesse. As she demonstrated move after move, she tuned out Rex’s explanation in favor of focusing on attacking Echo. Using a move she did on Cad Bane a year ago, she easily flipped Echo and just as he hit the mat -

“AAAAHHHH!”

Startled, Ahsoka looked at Echo, who gave her a thumbs up and a shrug. As the rest of the room came into focus, her montrals told her that Fives and Hardcase were not where they originally were - and she saw why - Fives had thrown Hardcase, who was the source of the scream, and Fives was moving to continue sparring with Hardcase. Snickers broke out from the sidelines, but she ignored those. She turned to Rex, who motioned for Tup to stop filming before looking back at her, and he suddenly started laughing. Echo followed suit, and Ahsoka found herself being infected with laughter as well. The room came to a stand-still as laughter more infectious than the Blue Shadow Virus took hold of everyone.

Finally, Rex got himself together long enough to take the holocamera from Tup’s hands, and as Ahsoka finally stopped laughing, Rex just smirked and pressed ‘play’ on the holovideo.

Ahsoka ignored Rex’s narration and focused on watching the background, where Fives and Hardcase were sparring, and once she noticed her flipping Echo, that’s when it happened.

“AAAAHHHH!” holovideo Hardcase screamed as he was thrown over Fives’s head, the thud of his body hitting the mat following right afterwards, and Fives recovering himself before launching himself at Hardcase, who was now off-screen. The recording stopped after Rex motioned for Tup to stop filming, and now both Jedi Commander and Captain were clutching their stomachs, laughing. Minutes passed before their laughter abated, and the room was finally able to look at Fives and Hardcase, who stopped sparring to see everyone else laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Fives asked, and Rex passed the holocamera to the two. Fives grinned as he rewatched himself throwing Hardcase

“This video deserves to be saved,” Rex said, “Who wants to have this?” Troopers swiftly lined up to download it on datapads and hologram projectors, and someone grabbed Artoo and made him download the video.

“If I’m to die, I want this to be the last thing I watch,” Echo commented grimly.

“Ech’ika, don’t be grim!” Fives teased.

“If you _Ech’ika_ me, I’ll throw you like you threw Hardcase!” Echo growled.

“Oh, so only Rex gets Ech’ika rights?” Fives said.

“Of course he does!” Echo said, “ _Alor’ad_ gets all the rights!” Jesse leaned towards Ahsoka’s montral.

“We’ll leave them to bicker,” Jesse whispered, “Grab their helmets, I’ve got a surprise for them.” Ahsoka could tell both in the Force and the way Jesse’s eyes shone with a desire to prank his _vode_ and she nodded.

“I got you,” she said, and using the Force, called both helmets to her hands and both she and Jesse slipped out of the training room.


	2. I Can Always Trust That You'll Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor is dead. Ahsoka comes to Endor.
> 
> And an _ori'vod_ brings her memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things to unpack before this chapter so here it goes.
> 
> I'm leaving Echo's fate ambiguous - this fic is set to be canon compatible and with the Bad Batch series coming next year, I don't want to leave Echo alive or kill him off at the wrong time, so whatever status Echo has at the time of the Battle of Endor, it's up to you.
> 
> Second, neither Ahsoka nor Rex know where Kix is, for all extensive purposes, they're going to assume that he's dead, but until they see a dead body, they're not going to consider him officially dead.

She’s sitting away from the festivities, having gotten back from Malachor to let her _ori’vod_ know she was still alive. In a few days’ time, she’ll head to Lothal to pick up Sabine, and then they will search for Ezra. She hears someone approach and she knows - from his Force signature to the way her montrals’ echolocation bounce off him - who it is.

“ _Kih’vod’ika_ ,” Rex greets her.

“Rexter,” she greets back, and he sighs quietly.

“Took me back when you were still under our shoulders,” Rex said, and Ahsoka’s lekku flared slightly.

“I wasn’t that short! Besides, I’m taller than you now!”

“How much do montrals count?”

“They count!” Ahsoka said indignantly, puffing up her lekku again, and Rex chuckled.

“Easy on the lekku, _vod’ika_ ,” Rex said, and Ahsoka sighed, and her lekku relax to their normal state.

“I’m simultaneously younger and older than you are,” she commented, “Isn’t that sad?” Rex groaned.

“Don’t remind me,” he said, “I’m, what? 36? And my joints are already creaking. Don’t laugh at my pain, you’ll feel it in a few decades!”

“Technically, anyone who doesn’t know you have the misfortune of having your age accelerated would think you’re 72,” Ahsoka said, “And also, Togruta don’t have age pains, we’re just like that.”

“You’re teasing me, I know you are,” Rex said in a mock-aggressive tone, “You always say something like this about your species, and I can’t trust you half the time.”

“You don’t trust me?” Ahsoka asked, and pouted slightly. Rex chuckled.

“Well, there’s one thing I trust you with and it’s this,” Rex said, pulling out a small holodisk, and when Ahsoka raised a marking, he only smiled and turned it on, “I trust that you’ll laugh.”

_With the blue filter that came with every holoprojection, was the video of Ahsoka taking Echo down, with Rex explaining her moves and that even though she was a smaller opponent, she could take down an opponent much larger than she was._

_And then it happened._

_Hardcase screamed as he was thrown over Fives’s head, and as he hit the mat and bounced out of the frame, Fives followed to spar._

Ahsoka couldn’t help but laugh when holovid Hardcase screamed, and she was taken to that moment, a moment with her _vode_ being _vode_ , and the moments afterwards, where she took Fives’s and Echo’s helmets and with Jesse and Hardcase’s help, hid them in random places that she could reach but they couldn’t, or running around the ship with an ARC’s helmet, playing an intense game of Tooka and Rat. Sadness rushed to her as she remembered all those in the video, most dead with a few unaccounted for, and she turned to Rex.

“Thanks for saving that,” she said, “My Mando’a’s completely rusty, do you think this would be a good time to recite their names?”

“Every night, vod’ika,” Rex said, “But yeah, war’s over, Emperor Palpatine is dead. They can finally march in peace. Ready?”

“When am I never ready?” she asked, but she and Rex began the remembranc _ _e.__

 _“Ni su’cuyi, gar kry’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum:_ Vere, Ayar, Del, Denal, Ince, Vaize, Zeer, Coric, Attie, Lunn, Oz, Lucky, Hez, Ridge, Heavy, Cutup, Droidbait, Cameron, Ged, Ringo, Flash, Nax, Matchstick, Broadside, Contrail, Flyby, Striker, Tag, Axe, Slammer, Kickback, Tucker, Swoop, Hawk, Boro, Six-Ten, Koho, Mixer, Fox, Redeye, Stirling, Boomer, Kano, Joc, Jinx, Voca, Charger, Hardcase, Tup, Fives, Jesse…”

They continue to list more names, and designations where there were no names. Finally, they finished, voices exhausted from how many they’ve lost.

“Every night?”

“Every night,” Rex says, and she nods.

“So tell me about the ones I didn’t meet,” she requests, and he nods.

“I will, but maybe we should share those stories with others,” he says, gesturing to the rest of the party, “Think they’ll be interested?”

“We’ll see,” Ahsoka said, standing up, “There are people to meet, after all, it is a celebration.”

“Let’s go, _vod’ika_ ,” Rex said, and both made their way into the festivities.

And if she really wanted to look harder into the Force, she would see all her _vode_ there, watching over the last two members of the 501st, as they could finally march in peace, for the Emperor, the galaxy’s biggest reason for its suffering, was finally dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> If you have funky ideas or videos, shoot them to my tumblr (cobraonthecob)!
> 
> Rex's line about Ahsoka lying about her species' biology is inspired by crablad's [Touch Touch Telephone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120004/chapters/58068307</a)

**Author's Note:**

>  _alor'ad_ \- captain
> 
> oh can't wait for tomorrow >:D


End file.
